mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rotom
|0 = Rotom_Pokkén |1 = Rotom-Wash |2 = Rotom-Heat |3 = Rotom-Mow |4 = Rotom-Frost |5 = Rotom-Fan}}.png 280px |Caption = Artwork of |0 = normal Rotom from Pokkén Tournament |1 = Wash Rotom from Pokémon Platinum |2 = Heat Rotom from Pokémon Platinum |3 = Mow Rotom from Pokémon Platinum |4 = Frost Rotom from Pokémon Platinum |5 = Fan Rotom from Pokémon Platinum}} |Creator = GarchompMatt KEKUWEKKA |Old = /GarchompMatt's version/ (2011) |New = /KEKUWEKKA's second version/ (2013) |Origin = Pokémon}} Rotom is an Pokémon from the Pokémon series that also makes an appearance as a support character in the 3D fighting game, Pokkén Tournament. Although not being able to evolve, Rotom can change its forme and typing by inhabiting certain appliances such as a , a , a , a , or a ; in Pokémon Sun and Moon, Rotom is able to possess the player's Pokédex to become the aptly-named Rotom Pokédex. It appears at #152 in the Sinnoh Pokédex and #479 in the National Pokédex. Rotom has the unique ability to enter and possess appliances and any other electrical equipment, mainly to pull practical jokes on unsuspecting people and Pokémon for its own amusement. By possessing certain appliances, Rotom becomes more powerful and gains a move which it wouldn't normally learn, but becomes slower; for example, if Rotom was to possess a washing machine, it would gain the move Hydro Pump. In M.U.G.E.N, Rotom has been made by GarchompMatt and KEKUWEKKA, with the latter having made two separate versions, the first of which being named Omegarotom; all versions use custom sprites. GarchompMatt's version A strange character that has no defined play style and only realistically makes use of three buttons, using a fourth solely to scream really loudly. Rotom has custom sprites and a moveset inspired by moves that it can learn in the source games, but when combining its small size and agility with the effectiveness of its projectiles, it's one mischievous little sprite that'll get on your nerves. KEKUWEKKA's first version Marking KEKUWEKKA's entrance into the M.U.G.E.N community, this absurd creation could fool anyone into believing its resemblance to Rotom—or even Pokémon for that matter—was pure coincidence; packing only one genuine button-activated attack, this overpowered entity features ridiculous stats that far exceed that of a typical character and can attack during its idle animation, of all things. KEKUWEKKA's second version Contrasting Rotom's usual mischievous nature and wide grin, this is certainly not the happiest of characters, pulling a very prominent and never-changing dissatisfied expression. Despite making use of all six buttons, its moveset isn't particularly diverse and leaves little in the way of combos, though its A.I. manages to find a way to be exceedingly cheap, even if it takes a round to do so. See also *Pulseman - A character said to be the inspiration behind Rotom Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Genderless Category:Ghosts, Phantoms and Poltergeists Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Element Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:Wood Element Users Category:Ice Element Users Category:Wind Element Users Category:2000's Characters